entouragefandomcom-20200214-history
Terrance McQuewick
Terrance McQuewick is the founder and (until season 6) majority owner of the Terrance McQuewick Agency (TMA) and the former mentor, partner and boss of Ari Gold. A major recurring character in Entourage, Terrance is the father of Sloan McQuewick and for most of the time, a nemesis of Ari Gold until they made peace later on. Pre-Series A high school dropout, Terrance is a very powerful figure in the industry and one who has been able to make or break careers. At some point, Terrance married; the marriage eventually ended with a divorce but also produced Terrance's daughter Sloan McQuewick. Terrence became an agent for representatives of the film industry in Hollywood and in 1973, Terrance formed the powerful TMA, declaring his mantra was that "every client should be represented by every agent in the building." By Terrance's account, Arthur Jensen was the first, who conspired behind Terrance's back, and currently sells auto insurance in Reseda, LA. TMA was eventually joined by ambitious up-and-coming agent Ari Gold, who by Melissa Gold's account, idolized Terrance since he was 20. Ari befriended Terrance and became a partner in the prestigious agency. Prior to the series, Terrance married Melinda Clarke and retired from his position in TMA, leaving it all in the hands of Ari, who runs the company for the next eight years. Entourage Season 2 However, in Season 2, Terrance returns from retirement, eager to reclaim his company and leadership and meets with Ari at his home, much to the unpleasant surprise of Ari, especially because Terrance lives five blocks from the Gold household but hasn't called for 5 years. Tensions boil over when Ari becomes convinced that Terrance is attempting to steal Vince as a client. Ari mentions an incident involving Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure where Terrance quickly snatched up Keanu Reeves while handing Alex Winter over to Ari. At the bat mitzvah for Sarah Gold, Ari's daughter, Ari decides to make it clear that he is a partner in the company, Vince is his client and he has no intention to share him with Terrance; Terrance ends the conversation by saying that he has had many partners before Ari and that most of them did not last long. Terrance and Ari enter a discreet war over who gets to have Vince. Terrance starts by inviting Vince and the gang to his home for lunch, shooting at flying targets, offering to cover the expenses for Mandy Moore's birthday party, with Vince and his entourage also invited, and promising a meeting with Quentin Tarantino. Ari later a gives for free an expensive painting to even the odds, but after E learns that it is a forgery, Ari gives the authentic one and hangs the fake painting in his house. At the party, Terrance shares with the gang expensive wine from his personal collection and calms down Vince's brother Johnny 'Drama' Chase, who is upset over being fired from the project he successfully auditioned for after an incident on stage with his married crush and fellow actress Brooke Shields. Terrance then leaves the group to take care of his 18-month old son with Melinda. Ari and Terrance later meet in the TMA conference room (a neutral zone as neither one of the two will back down and meet the other in his respective office). Terrance informs Ari he is returning full-time in the agency. Ari says that Terrance's return is unfair to him since it was Ari who kept the agency running throughout the years. Ari has one year left before his contract expires and would like to extend it now; he needs a guarantee that he will keep his job. Terrance then writes on a piece of paper what he is prepared to give to Ari - "NOTHING !". After careful consideration, Ari realizes Terrance is going to attempt to force him out of the agency, and attempts a coup of his own by organizing a clandestine lunch meeting with eight hand-picked fellow agents. The plan fails when Adam Davies (a rival agent), rats Ari out to Terrance, who quickly has all of his employees sign letters of commitment to his company. Ari has a brief mental breakdown but recovers after his assistant Lloyd Lee delivers an inspirational speech and encourages Ari to move forward with his plan to open his own agency. At the end of season 2, Ari sets up a small boutique with five other agents working for him. Season 3 Terrance and Ari eventually agree to a severance settlement of $12 million in return for Ari not suing Terrance for wrongful termination. Ari intends to use the money to open the largest agency in Hollywood, but word once again gets back to Terrance. With representatives of other influential agencies (all gathered in a restaurant as if in a mob sit down as Ari jokes upon being ambushed by them), Terrance makes it clear he will tie up the matter in prolonged court proceedings for years so that Ari will not have the money he needs to proceed with his plan. Despite this, In the end, Ari forms Miller Gold Talent Agency (MGTA) with his ex-partner and boss before Terrance - Barbara Miller. Season 6 He doesn't appear again in the series until late in Season 6, when he pays Ari a visit at Miller Gold and asks him to buy TMA. Ari accepts the offer, but for a price lower than Terrance wanted after learning he has been cheating on his wife, Melinda Clarke. When Terrance puts an additional contract clause into the buyout, which would keep the company name as Terrance McQuewick Agency so as to preserve Terrance's legacy, Ari furiously drops the deal because Terrance did not inform beforehand about this. Terrance visits Ari to tell him he specifically wanted him to buy TMA and that he regretted firing Ari years before; Ari indirectly demands Terrance's apology for firing him, citing how they used to be friends before Terrance returned and temporarily destroyed Ari out of bitterness and jealousy, whereas Terrance says that he couldn't handle Ari's ego and salary demands. Terrance indirectly apologizes by telling Ari that he wants him to buy and lead TMA for the next 50 years. The two men put the past behind and Ari signs the purchase papers. Season 7 In Season 7, the engaged E and Sloan plan their wedding and Terrance tries to make E sign a pre-nuptial agreement, which becomes one of the reasons they break up again. Season 8 In the series's final episode, Terrance threatens to kill E because he sired a child with Sloan, upon learning about it from Vince. Personality Terrance is shown to be an over-the-top caricature of the powerful Hollywood agent mogul; smug, overbearing, greedy and ruthless when it comes to making decisions concerning clients or employees. In spite of his mentoring and friendship with Ari, he terminated Ari's employment due to him not sharing Vince and unapologetically making it clear he would rather spend millions in court rather than give him his settlement because he was going to use it to open a rival agency. Later on, he made peace with Ari, telling him he wanted specifically Ari to buy the agency and that he regretted firing him, showing a remorseful side and that he still holds Ari in high regard despite their feud and differences. Appearances *Season 2 - ''The Bat Mitzvah''; Blue Balls Lagoon; Good Morning Saigon; Exodus; The Abyss *Season 3 - ''Strange Days''; The Release *Season 6 - ''Scared Straight''; Give a Little Bit *Season 7 - ''Lose Yourself'' *Season 8 - ''The End'' Trivia *He is portrayed by Malcolm McDowell. Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Recurring Characters